The boy with the dragon tattoo
by HIJACK-alltheships
Summary: A Dark haired criminal who goes by the name Horrendous pulls off a major theft and is on the run, on his journey to escape he bumps into Jack, an innocent medic in training who works shifts at the local café. Jack finds out things Horrendous has never revealed before, including his give away dragon tattoo. Horrendous soon changes Jack's perspective. Hijack long fic. Strong language
1. Chapter 1

"Shhh" Four paws and two feet padded carefully down the long empty hallway. The walls covered in paintings of the handsome and wealthy previous owners, curtains laced with velvet and the floors covered by rich fabric rugs from across the globe with beautiful patterns laced into the fabric encasing the beauty which went unnoticed by the tall but muscular trespasser. With gravity defying chocolate hair hanging in his eyes, he sneaks forward on the balls of his feet whilst gently blowing upwards removing the piece of straggling hair out of his grass green eyes. A shaggy black haired dog with a dark green collar hung loosely around its neck had a long pink tongue hanging lopsided out of its mouth. Behind the man it paced slowly keeping up with his slow steady stride. His paws tracing all of his footprints in exactly the same place. Looking up to check for any new movements and making sure his owner was okay.

As they approached the end of the corridor the man stopped and listened carefully before he turned the corner, the dog lifted its originally floppy ears upwards into a straight point and twitched them slightly, turning its head slowly to the right and putting his tongue back in his mouth before releasing quiet wine alerting the man who turned and looked. Advancing around the previously passed corner two men, twice the size of a normal man. Quickly a black tail whisked around the corner as the heavily armed men had just reached for their radios. They burst into action and ran after them shouting into the radio pressed to the side of their mouths. Calling out codes and instructing for back up, alarms began to sound and warning lights flashed all over the walls of the castle. Running down the hallway the criminals flaked brown hair waved behind him, his furry companion running by his side and staying at the same stride.

Ahead two more guards appeared running around the corner with rifles, shouting orders for them to halt before they would release fire. Dressed in a red jackets and black trousers the guards looked serious, trained and prepared but couldn't move nearly as fast as the trespasser with all those weapons and armour underneath. He ran to the nearest exit closing the door behind a soft tail and dragging a wooden chair to the door before hooking it underneath the handle, therefore blocking the guards out for a few more moments. He breathed deeply and looked around the room-which seemed to be some sort of library or study?

Immediately noticing another door, with a simple frame only one small glass window, perfect. He ran over and quickly listened to see if there was any sign of life behind it, although it was hard to hear over the guards shouting everywhere else. He believed he heard nothing and continued to peek his head towards the window and took a look through. Luckily he was right and opened the door up still cautiously looking until he heard a bang on the door behind him. He hurried out and ended up back in the same corridor as before. Once again looking around for his easiest exit, he followed the way he had gone before. Behind him he heard the last door he had closed re-open although after a matter of seconds It seemed the guards had thought he went the opposite way. So he continued to move hastily forward towards an edge, where he had previously decided to turn right. That was until he heard a gunshot enter the wall before him, narrowly missing a painting of a pretentious cat. Beginning to run he looked back over to not only make sure his companion was still by his side but to see the red guards on his tail, as he turned back to the front only to see a wall quickly advancing on him.

Forcing himself to slow down he skidded around the corner with a close call to the pompous cat when he heard a thump turning his head quickly to see the dog quickly shake off his bump into the wall and catch up once again smiling and wagging his tail as if to show he was capable of continuing. Looking down the corridor he was now following trying to figure out his next move of how he was going to get away he realised he had taken the wrong turning when slowing down. I _remembered the map off by heart how could I fuck up so badly_ he solemnly thought to himself, whilst trying to figure out where he was, looking up it occurred to him it was a dead end.

Looking around for another exit the thief realised there was no other way only the beautiful and colourful huge stained glass window. A collage of single pieces of coloured glass coming together to create a portrait of the royal family. Mother and father holding a child in their arms all beautifully decorated with a flower of the sun around them bringing them together. But now was not the time to be thinking about how beautiful the art was, turning on his criminally brilliant mind he sensed It would be quite thin and easy to smash, after all there was no other way. Another bullet whizzed past and hit one of the old style lights on the side of the stained window, breaking it into pieces on the floor. Not that it was needed considering the light of the sun shining through the window bring down colourful patterns onto the wooden floor below.

"Careful! Don't damage the window. " A weak tense voice said, suddenly informing the thief of the value of the window.

"Well we can't let him get away!" replied another authoritative more deeper voice. Then another though occurred to the trespasser. The deed he'd stolen must be worth quite a bit to risk destroying a window of such value. Yet from those words the decision had been made of which was more valuable and another silver bullet whizzed past his hip hitting the window and smashing it leaving a hole the size of a ring but cracks spiralling out from it effecting most of the portrait. It was the next bullet fired that helped the thief to escape, as it hit a few inches away from the first bullet, bringing down the rest of the pre cracked window. All three slowed in awe of the faces melting away and smashing to the ground. The thief still running ran to the edge and turned to him loyal pet, ordering him to dog to sit without a second command needed the dog obeyed. More bullets followed him as he gracefully jumped out the window without looking to see what was over the edge. Behind him any remains of glass and bullets dropped down as he did.

The bullets stopped and so did the guards, they looked at each other with confusion covering their faces, only to hear a slight whistle before a blur of black, which had previously been the obedient dog. It's ears flopped drown as he looked down to see his owner on the floor of the balcony just below, red blue and green glass surrounding his feet. He flicked his hair and held out his arms. Without another second of thought the blur of black flew from the sky above, just a hint of green reflecting in the sun from his collar. After a heavy catch carefully calculated and what seemed practiced, he placed the shadow dog down and looked over the balcony to see a slanted grey roof.

The balcony's bars where to his hip height so he gently skipped his legs over the side, looking up to see two men standing above him with gun barrels aimed downwards, towards him, he jumped over the white curled barrier with the flowers of the sun intertwined between them and slid down the tiles breaking and unhinging some of the roof as he skidded down to the drain pipe. _Boy they were hot._ He thought to himself, then believing what he heard to be more trouble, turned out to be his faithful yet somehow clumsy four legged friend sliding in the same path he had to get down to the side. Once he had the dog wrapped under his bicep he reached down and slung himself over. Making it seem as though he had disappeared completely in a steep drop.

The two guards stood on the balcony in shock after calling for backup, which had now arrived at the windows edge and 3 other windows placed the left, right and above the previous stained portrait. They shot at nothing but a damaged roof. As the gunshots slowed to a halt, mummers came from a radio in a pocket of a guard. He looked down before grabbing it, holding down a chunky button and speaking clearly into the microphone. "Can you repeat that?" A crackly but clear enough voice responded.

"I said, an unauthorised motorbike is heading for the gates" Shocked faces surrounded the guard as he replied with urgency

"Well stop it then, you bloody idiots!"

"Yes Sir!"

Down below on a sleek black motorbike, reaching speeds of 80 mph heading towards a closed heavily guarded gate, a buff man, with a shaggy black dog sat in front, rode a black triumph scrambler they leant forward directing the bike with their bodies. They flew around a mini round about covered in gorgeous plants, yellow and purple gleaming in the sun. They seemed to form a shape, resembling the emblem of the country, which of course was the same as incorporated around the castle, the flower of the sun. The beauty was to be admired, but as before, now was not the time to admire. Yet the getaway thief couldn't help but feel slight guilt after all the hard work which had gone into building and constructing such a beautiful garden was ruined in a matter of seconds.

A noise like thunder and a flash like lighting ran straight through the main alley way and under two smaller palm trees leaning over to form an archway. Motorbike tracks tore through the garden leaving destruction either side and underneath the trail. Riding forward without a helmet on his hair flicked into his eyes making it difficult to see but he was full aware that the gate was shut and heavily guarded. So he decided on a risk. Next to the huge pearly white gates a small black gat, normally unnoticeable. It allows the guards to walk out and inspect any guests trying to enter the castle grounds. It was just big enough, if he calculated it right, for his slim bike to fit through with maybe not scratches if he was still and going at a fast enough speed.

With a carefully planned diagram in his head, he circled into a lane of the garden and stopped briefly as his thick hand flew behind him reaching and pulling out a black shining helmet from the small storage compartment. Quickly strapping it too his head, pulling down the front, revealing a red symbol in the shape of a circled dragon, from his view it was opaque but to others it was an oncoming symbol. Swirling his hand back on the handle bar instantly kicking off from the ground he felt his canine hit his chest as the bike roared into action once more and headed in a straight line towards the black gate, it was small and fragile, easy to break through. As more and more gun shots fly past him, he couldn't feel a thing, the adrenaline was pumping through his and being clothed in tight black jeans and a leather jacket helped him become that bit resistant to any close bullets putting him off. As he thought how lucky it was that he was missing them all ; which had never happened in a previous operation- He headed towards the door and as the guards caught on to his plan, it was too late.

Only 5 yards away from the black gate and all the guards had vaulted out of the way to avoid being road kill. The sense of relief swept over him but no amount of adrenalin could stop the pain he felt within the next half second. Shooting through his shoulder it ran all the way through his body as it made impact. Letting one hand free of the bike as his whole body flew an inch backwards, he barely stayed on. His whole body shivered with the connection. The next moment the bike was hurtling at the gate at the wrong angle, and had made a solid impact before forcing the gate down but also hitting his handle bar on the side of the wall. The bike went flying through onto the empty road ahead but before crashing into one of the lampposts. Wincing at the damage to his beloved vehicle, he was relived his companion has not been hurt. Quickly he grabbed back onto the bike, with his good arm, he harshly turned, not giving a moment to his injured shoulder. He flew forward away from the gunshots behind him he heard sirens follow him but with a timing hitch of having to open the gate. With a good head start he was sure to get away, but not unscathed. He could taste freedom and smell blood.


	2. Chapter 2

/ Still no Jack, wait until next chapter just bear with me! Remember to follow & Fave! /

Flying down the road at the speed of light. Making every speed camera go off with headlights and horns flashing in his face, ignoring them all as he bended around the wind. The pain pumping through his body, it was not the first time things hadn't gone to plan, a bullet proof vest isn't always going to work. Although pain was pounding into his shoulder, in his mind he was planning his route out. It wasn't ever going to be as easy as getting in, for that he had just simply paid off the food truck for the palace and hopped In the back with his bike and dog. It was easy and effective, the amount paid was sure to keep the driver quiet. Even if it didn't he gave away no information which he could use against him.

Breaking his thoughts was the now natural sound of sirens, and a lot of them, he focussed ahead, now heading down the freeway he saw ahead around 20 cop cars with a road blockage to stop a herd of elephants. Unfortunately he had not planned for them to be so quick, _jeeze this really must be important, maybe I should've done some research onto this one_ he thought. Seeing the approaching blockage coming up, a quick decision was made, it was produced just before the turning that the thief planned to take. He turned his bike leaving a cloud of smoke and black skid marks in a sharp ring on the road. The bike stood with a slight rumble as the thief had one leg placed on the road keeping the bike stood up.

Another loud noise began, the wailing of a siren, this time not a police siren but a megaphones siren. In order to catch the thief's attention the police held down to button until they saw his helmet, and therefore head, turn in their direction. A crackle sounded and then a strong, commanding voice boomed across the deserted freeway. "Turn yourself in now thief, and the consequences will not be as severe! We know who you are– Horrendous."

 _Well shit. They know my name, well my only known name._ Horrendous didn't move an inch as the thought ran through his head, his heart pounded as his eyes circulated the empty road for a way out. As different plans flew around his mind he saw only one thing he could do. In the background, with his bike still rumbling underneath him, another imperative was shouted over the microphone. "Get off the bike and lie on the ground with your hands and feet spread apart" These orders didn't particularly appeal to Horrendous. He knew he had the element of surprise as they couldn't tell where he was looking. His tinted helmet was worth the amount paid for the custom job, although not visible his eyes beamed with the excitement of a true challenge. So he began the plan.

Lifting up a finger and simply scratching his canine friend under the ear, making him jump down off the bike and giving one last head tilt towards his owner before he began to run, heading over the barrier into a random field. Whilst the dog ran off, to distract the police's attention Horrendous stood up placing down his bike whilst pulling out the keys. He placed them within his pocket whilst walking towards the officers. He took off his helmet and flicked his hair before dropping the helmet to the floor and raising his arms. He couldn't do everything they said. He smirked whilst 5 + officers surrounded him with lasers pointing to his chest and head whilst two held him and hand cuffed him and pushed him to the floor. They ground his face into the tarmac he felt it grind on his cheek bone, still smiling he kept his eyes open and didn't wince. He felt the graze forming as well as bruises as they patted him down, taking away any weapons, this included his pocket knife, a small whistle, and his keys. They looked for more but found none, placing the knife and whistle into separate plastic bags they wondered how he had pulled off such a cunning plan with such simple equipment.

Roughly picking him up and pushing him forward, clearly trying to make him stumble although his balance was perfect and he simply walked forward adding in a stride. As the male officers dragged him back towards the cars he heard them become weary of why he was smiling. Gun still pointed in his direction he saw an averagely pretty female officer and headed a cheeky wink her way before his head was forced down and his body shoved into the back seat. He had enough time to look out the window to see her blushing face and her turning around back to her car with her hands on her face. His smile increased at the thought, he knew that most females found him attractive, he was familiar with it, some, most, would say cocky with it and therefore he used it to make others feel uncomfortable.

As he sat in the back of the car it started up and immediately began to move down the emptied highway, looking down at his black boots with scratches and scuffs all over them unhesitatingly he moved his thoughts towards his canine friend. Hoping the officers would not conduct a full search for the dog if remembering he had one and that he could run fast enough if they did _. Although they were sure to notice, when they can't find the scroll they believe I have, so they wouldn't bother looking yet._ All these thoughts buzzed through his mind but none of his surroundings bothered him, he didn't look towards where he was heading or bother irritating the drivers with his usual egotistical jokes, he had a great escape to plan.

After an hours silent journey towards a detention facility the car pulled through heavily guarded barbed wire gates to stop next to a solid metal door. Horrendous was feeling woozy, they were yet to address his wound and were unsure if they had noticed it. His undershirt had soaked up most of the blood but he felt it running down his chest and drying up. His leather jacket was ripped in places so the bullet hole didn't look out of place. A man dressed in black baggy trousers and a sweat dampened brown shirt with his badge on, opened the car door, roughly grabbed Horrendous' arm and took him through the door whilst typing In a code to unlock the next glass door, bullet proof as Horrendous expected. The key, 3009, easy enough to remember. Marching him through to the front desk a woman with highlighted blonde hair, heavily but well applied makeup and nails bitten down to the fingertip, looked up through her slight glasses and stopped typing as she grabbed a form from the right side of herself she took a double glance and noticed the criminals striking good looks. His sharp jaw and flaked brown hair along with freckles gave him a hard but attractive look. The leather with his outfit made him become more tempting and a small wink topped it all off as the officers finished the small part of paperwork and then continued to take him through the double doors leading to small interrogative rooms.

Her eyes following him out of the room constantly looking him up and down, a nervous insecure woman on the front desk, he knew this would be helpful later. Finally the door closed behind him and he was lead into one of the smaller interrogation rooms with the mirror that was clearly a window, the usual nothing special. Someone came in and placed down a glass of water, along with removing his jacket and taking it for inspection. Although he's walked through numerous metal detectors, they were still cautious of what this miraculous thief could have up his sleeves, literally. _Gods, how predictable do they think we are?_ Horrendous contemplated simple acting like a lunatic and being sent to the psyche ward, but he knew if they knew his name, they had background on him. So he decided on the silent treatment to begin with. Hopefully that would take him to the cells quicker.

He would only be obtained for the night here, then they would move him to a prison before the guilty plea would be necessary in court. So tonight was his only chance of an easy escape. The door clicked an in entered two people. _Oh Gods, not good cop bad cop again_ by now horrendous was sick of this act. He breathed out a sigh of grief and prepared himself for the following lectures. They sat in front of him, both of the male persuasion, straight, he assumed. They had become wiser than last time, he thought back to his last capture, he was able to walk out in an hour after seducing and stealing the clothes off a female guard. They barely fitted him, but no-one noticed. As they sat down one produced a recorder from his pocket and pressed play, "interview with suspect one, beginning at 12:03, recognised and only name known as Horrendous, two previous offences and one evasion of imprisonment, current offence of theft" _Well if that's all they've got on me it'll be easy to get out, I'm better than I imagined!_ He smirked to himself, a flood of criminal memories flooded into his mind, impressed by his own sneakiness and how he wasn't suspected for more of his committed crimes his mind wandered but he was brought back to reality by the stern sounding voice repeating his name.

"Horrendous! Horrendous!" The second one had begun to talk, " I asked you a question" He looked quizzically at Horrendous. Who was still pale and feeling tired, but the officers had no clue of his harm, no physical checks had been yet made.

"Mmmm" Horrendous nodded acknowledging his words.

"Are you going to answer it?" the impatience was obvious.

"Nahh" Horrendous began to bite the inside of his lip out of boredom, he looked around the room before looking the cop straight in the face. Boring, there was no other way he could describe him, what a boring average face he had, not groomed, but not rough, just average. The rolling of the interrogators eyes came as no surprise to the criminal, he continued to ask questions and got blank answers. The interview was soon over and they left, leaving him with a glass of water that he couldn't touch. His hands were still handcuffed behind his back, _what idiots._ Bored out of his mind Horrendous counted the minutes, it was 10 before the door clicked again, this time a more serious man entered, in uniform, he recognised him from earlier during the castle raid. _Oh this should be interesting._ "Sir?" Horrendous looked up, _sir?_

"Mmmm?" His usual reply.

"I've been requested by her Royal highness, to bring you to her abode" He voice had a twinge of annoyance as if this request affected him personally and he didn't approve. _Well this was new, unexpected too, this changes everything._ His plans had to be changed, the perfect plan he had created in his head was terminated and immediately he had to create a new one. This was a perfect opportunity to escape, but how?

"Alright." He blandly agreed. No emotion, give them nothing, that was his best option. The guard left giving him around half an hour before the paperwork would be complete, fortunately these things take time. _He should be here by now, he's fast and knows this place._ It had been around 3 hours since Horrendous was taken into the police car and escorted away. Definitely enough time. The guards whom had previously dragged Horrendous out of the car picked him up out of his uncomfortable chair and secured their places by his side whilst walking him out of the interviewing room. He looked through the glass door in front of him, the visible waiting room had some unusual occupants, a pitch black dog currently being patted by the insecure front desk lady, and a rare blue and yellow parrot whom flew down from his perch on the curtain and landing on the desk, sending papers scattering everywhere.

"Just in time" Horrendous whispered under his breath. The dog began to wreak havoc also, jumping over all clients and tables destroying anything in its path, barking with a deafening tone and knocking a fire extinguisher off the wall and causing it to burst and smoothing everything in the room with white foam. The officers suddenly rushed into the room dialling the buttons into the pad and pushing through the foam ridden room to grab the disaster prone dog. Whilst leading the officers on a game of chase, the parrot flew through the glass doors and landed on Horrendous's shoulders. The final officer closed the glass door behind him believing the criminal would be safe in a locked down hall way. As the dog ran out of the front door, taking all but one person with him on the chase, Horrendous spoke to the parrot "Three, Zero, Zero, Nine" The bird flew down and pecked in the numbers on the keypad, the door unlocked and unhooked off the latch. Horrendous passed through, wading through the fading foam. The only person in the room to stop him was the shivering insecure woman whom had caused the whole scene by letting in the seemingly harmless dog. She looked over to see the notorious criminal out of capture and after one wink she fainted. He waltzed through the foam and over her unconscious body before exiting the building. To his surprise he saw His companion sat in front of a jeep wagging his tail excitedly whilst panting, one ear up he turned and jumped into the open door of the car. The Exotic bird flew from his shoulder and joined the canine in the jeep. As Horrendous walked his way calmly over to the jeep he swung into the comfortable vinyl chair and closed the door behind him. Instantaneously the jeep sprung into life and his canine companion curled up on his lap. "My Gods Horrendous, this is the last time I save your ass" A Light female laughter filled the car over the roar of the engine.

"You said that last time, Astrid" He replied with a snarky but breathy tone before he blacked out in the car seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**/ Sorry it's been a few weeks, I have broken my right hand… my prominent hand. So yeah typing is difficult. Any way have this chapter, All about Jack this time, enjoy!/**

 **Will this shift ever end?** Jack thought, He pulled a pen out of his apron pocket and held the note pad in hand, he plastered a fake smile on his slim lips and looked expectantly at the customer sat by the small wooden table. "Hi there, welcome to Vagabond café, can I get you anything?" Polite and enthusiastic as always it was never real but it usually got him better tips. However this customer who never looked away from the whirring laptop placed in front of him mumbled a coffee order. Jack was used to this by now, he knew what he wanted, writing it down as he walked away. Those were the non-tipping type, not someone he needed to waste time on. He stuck the order on the spike before his co-worker Benny or 'bunny' as they liked to call him hopped out in his usual bouncy manner and pulled off the three orders on the spike to hand to the chef. The chef was also the cafes owner, it was a small local one and every whom worked there was treated like family, North was a larger man who loved his work and enjoyed making creations in his kitchen. He had for filled his dream of owning the café so was a constantly jolly man, making Jacks work life much easier to deal with.

However at this point it didn't help Jacks shift move any faster towards his day off. Moving towards another table, brushing his hand through his paper white hair before pulling out his pen once more. Although mentally deflated he couldn't show it, his hair never did, it stood out flaking at random parts, his ice blue eyes were twitchy after his 7 hour shift but in 10 minutes it would be over. Bags showed under his eyes but, the vibrant colour of his irises were too distracting for anyone to notice. Luckily the couple Jack had seen walk in earlier now seemed ready to order, Jack never really understood relationships but also strangely admired them, he found them especially fond when they entered the café on a date. It was obvious that was the reason these teens were here, it was cute but Jack didn't have the time or patience to admire it today, it was way too close to finishing time.

The two teenagers around 17 sat together quickly looking through the menus, they placed them down as they saw Jack approaching. A fairly pretty girl sat opposite her boyfriend, whom had the jawline of a God Jack noticed, this always made it easier to take an order. They smiled at him as he used his usual opening line "Hey, welcome to Vagabond Café, what can I get you guys?" the smiling staying only on his lips as he realised he could leave soon, it was literally all he could think about, not even that sharp jawline could break his thoughts of home. He saw Tess enter the café out of the corner of his eye, she walked in with vibrantly coloured hoodie on, original custom made, however she was also wearing sun glasses and her hair was a tangled mess. Tess arriving meant Jack leaving, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat sympathetic toward her as she walked through the kitchen doors to begin her own extra-long shift, in what seemed like a hungover state.

" Urm, two strawberry milkshakes and a chocolate cake with two forks please" It was always nice to have a pleasant customer who had their order ready.

"Great, I'll go and get those for you now" They joined their hands across the table and Jack strode towards the kitchen, he sighed with relief as his shift was over and grinned at Tess who was just about to begin hers.

"Oh fuck off you." She moaned as she wrapped her apron around her waist, suddenly forcing her hand down Jacks apron front grabbing his pen out and putting it in her own pocket.

"Language! - Forgot our pen again, did we? What were you up to last night?" Jack noticed her weary state, hungover of course he was right. She was always trying to get Jack to come for ' a few drinks' but he was more of an introvert, a stay at home Netflix kind of guy.

"Is that the first time someone's put their hand down there?" she winked at Jack , clearly steering the topic away from any conversation of the previous night. Jack blushed lightly at the comment, it was true, he was the 20 year old virgin and she full well knew it. Jack was gay, Tess knew and so did most of his co-workers he believed. It wasn't hard for Jack to recognise it, he didn't have a difficult time coming out either, his guardians were very accepting and loved him. He had only ever had one relationship and it didn't end well, or on good terms. It didn't damage him, but it didn't make him want another relationship any time soon either.

"That bad eh?" Jack tried to bring the conversation back to her, but she was too busy tying her bright blue hair into a pony tail, a cheeky smile spread across her freckled face, she was a beautiful woman but Jack never saw her in any romantic way. Her hair looked perfect no matter what state it was in, she rarely wore makeup, but when she did it was done to perfection with a limited amount. She had dyed it blue a few months ago so her brunette roots were only beginning to show but since she was only 5ft they were easy to spot from the lanky perspective of Jack. Their friendship was special, she was the first friend Jack had made when he moved out of his guardians house. She was bubbly and mean, it was a strange combination. Mean within the sense of truthful, she never would be just plain mean, but she always told him the truth, and gave him advice, even if it did occasionally hurt him. He knew she always meant the best for him, he trusted her more than anyone.

Pulling off his apron he placed it in the cabinet full of supplies and watched her sway out of the swinging doors holding the tray of milkshakes, coffee and cake with two forks, putting on that fake smile he knew too well. He turned to grab his phone and keys off the side and shoved them in his black jeans, ripped at the knees, not visible whilst he had his apron on. He shoved on his dark blue hoodie over his plain black top. All black for work. He untangled his headphones and plugged them in as he walked through the café out of the door. Golden by Fall out boy began to play, he skipped it. **Too depressing** he thought, She moves in her own way by the Kooks began to play, perfect, for this sunny but cold autumn day. As he waded his way through the streets. The music blared through the headphones unable to hear anything, just the way he liked it. Unfortunately that meant that he couldn't hear the traffic but jack was wary and crossed the roads checking all the signs and pathways. He was cautious but still took risks, on his way back to his flat he walked past many homeless people and street workers. Walking up the grubby steps he unlocked the gate with one of the many keys on his keychain. It swung open with a grain and he stepped in, locking it behind him, a small hallway with lockers at the end was barely lit its 6:00 so slowly the sun was setting and the lights flickered on to brighten up. He walked over to his locker, number 30. **Nothing new, as always**. Sighing and turning back to look at the ever looming stairs he would have to climb.

The elevator had been broken for years, although the stairs helped keep him fit, after such a long day he really didn't feel like climbing mount Everest. However he knew it was pointless to argue and because the journey, sooner he was moving, sooner he would be in bed. **Ahhh** the thought of a warm comfy bed, nothing to disturb him, no work tomorrow, a free Sunday to chill out. He pulled out his headphones as he reached the top steps and shook his head and ran his hand through his hair before pulling the keys out of his pocket once again. They jingled alerting his neighbour he was home, a very creepy old man he wore only a black dressing gown and slippers, Jack suspected they weren't always black and it was the reasoning behind the vile stench that the man gave off. " Afternoon laddie" He groaned with a smirk, Jack had always felt uncomfortable around him, but he was polite so responded with a nod and a smile before shoving his keys into the old creaky door. "You don't happen to have any time to spare do ya?" The man looked quizzically at Jack trying to lure him in, Jack was still uncomfortable his sweaty nervous hands barely turning the key.

"Oh, urm, I'm afraid not, lots of, of, urm, studying! Yes studying to do, big medical quiz coming up, sorry!" And with that anxious and apologetic response he entered his flat and closed the door behind him, locking it with a key and a bolt and a chain. He heard the old man go back inside and close the door. **Thank God, he is creepy, maybe I should try to move? Nah too much effort** Jack knew that he now didn't have to leave his flat for a full 24 hours, even more, it was time for Netflix and that pot of ice cream he's been saving all week. Moving through the small living and kitchen area he entered a large room, his bedroom, slumping onto the bed he kicked off his shoes and began to wiggle out of his tight jeans. He pushed them off the bed and sat back, pushing his head into the pillow and stretching out his skinny limbs over the double bed. A shiver of satisfaction and comfort bounced through him. Pulling his navy blue laptop onto his lap he opened it up.

Netflix was already loaded, he clicked on his continue to watch, he was on season 3 of breaking bad and always enjoyed the gore. He knew he should be studying for his test coming up, it was a real excuse but Jack had mastered the art of procrastination and therefore but it off by all means. Jack had always wanted to go into the healing profession, he was smart and caring. He excelled at school and was now training to become a medic in an ambulance team. He trained 5 days a week, getting paid for it but also doing his shifts at the café at night and on the weekend. Tomorrow was his first day off in weeks. He planned to waste it with naps, food and crappy chick flicks. Fortunately his hard work did truly pay off, although living in a small flat, it was all he needed, Jack never saw the point in buying useless things but he could afford anything he wanted because of the money he earnt. He was very logical and sensible, until you get him drunk, which had only happened twice, and only once been documented. By no-one other than Tess, whom had sneakily taken pictures and videos of Jack dancing on tables and running around town throwing snowballs at people with no shoes on, which had only been shown to a few people. A very eventful night, which showed Jacks silly and fun side, he was a lightweight and knew it, so he tended to steer clear from drinking and bars.

The show began to play and Jack wondered how anyone could get away with such acts, criminals are so clever, in a way different to Jack, he was never spontaneous, there was always a pattern or a solid solution that he could learn. He could easily make choices as long as the options were presented to him. Yet another reason why he loved Netflix. So fixated on criminals he developed crushes on the actors, like any rational human being he stalked them until he found out they were straight and returned back to his original place of Netflix and a tub of ice cream. Luckily for him Walter white wasn't the most attractive criminal lead, so he could resist stalking him and just watch the show, for the plot line. He reached down beside his bed and pulled out a bottle of juice from his mini fridge. With his phone, food, drink and Netflix he was now ready for his marathon of laziness.

/ Thank you, and until next time, I'll try to update asap but I'm now back in school and still with a broken hand, woops. Anyway vote comment and add to readinglists! Cya soon ~ /


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's sin filled Sunday was over, it was Monday morning and he felt sick. His stomach growled but not in anticipation of food, it was from the deathly amount of sugar he had inhaled over the weekend. You would think as a medic in training he would have some self-control over the amount of unhealthy foods he eats, but no, Jack had no control over his chocolate urges. Much like a teenager going through a break up Jack found comfort, in fatty foods and crappy chick flicks. Unfortunately Jack never learned and continue to make these mistakes most free weekends. Which although was rare, always went the same way, meaning Jack ended up going to work ill. Just as he began to think about all he had eaten and how little he had moved his phone vibrated, an alarm tone began to play, 7:00 flashed up on the screen, up before his alarm, again. He made a deep sigh and began to shift his feet around In the bed, stretching himself before finally swinging his legs out of the covers into the cold air outside of his home made burrito bed.

He swiped his alarm off and yawned, time to get ready, he walked over to the miniature kitchen in his flat and reached into one of the many cupboards, producing a packet of his favourite cereal, lucky charms. Always the sweet tooth. Slumping over to the fridge he pulled out the pint of milk and checked the date to make sure it was still edible. It was one day over. Eh it'll do, Jack thought as he poured it with his cereal. Today he had more medical preparation for his exam on the Friday, it was going to be a long Monday. The amount of effort he would have to gather up to get himself out the flat was enough to send him back to sleep. Yet he knew what he had to do, ignoring his ever growing pile of dirty dishes he placed the bowl on the side of the counter and wandered back over to his room.

He found some Jeans, that smelt acceptable to wear in public, on the floor and began to pull them onto his lanky legs, they slid on, although the tightest size, they still had wrinkles from where they were too big for him. The rips in the knees emphasised this as they hung down from his knees. He found a blue t-shirt with some random writing on it. He ran his hand through his hair, pulling up little tuffs to make it seem ever growing, looked at himself quickly in the mirror before stumbling over a mound of books to his desk. Just in the corner of his room the desk stood with piles of papers and books on It. Blue tack marked the walls from where his previous study notes had been. It was all a mess now, 2 months back into studying and the amount of work he had received was ridiculous.

Still he piled the necessary books for the day into his rucksack and threw it over his shoulder. Taking one last swift look in the mirror before grabbing his hoodie off the end of the bed and walking back through to his front door. On the kitchen side stood a packet of biscuits left over from the weekend, he grabbed them as he walked past and put them awkwardly inside his bag. The key still in the door he unlocked it and pulled it out whilst his other hand unbolted the rest. It's now 7:30 and he needed to be there by eight, enough time to walk to the centre. The flight of stairs was much easier to defeat going down, so Jack had nothing to dread except work itself. Before walking out the door he slid on his open laced converse and swiftly leapt out the door locking it and taking the stairs two at a time, in case his creepy neighbour appeared once again. He pulled out his headphones to see a tangled mess, Urgh.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs his headphones where released and placed into his ears. He clicked a playlist labelled 'autumn' and it began to play, his favourite songs for walking. As he walked along the road he saw the café and decided he could really do with a coffee and to say good morning to North. Luckily when Jack walked to work, which was only in autumn and winter, the café was opening, meaning he had the fresh coffee and it was always free. He pushed open the door pulling out his earphones a little bell rang to announce his arrival. "Anyone home?" He hollered in a cheery tone.

"Always for my hard worker! Here's Your coffee lad, have a good day" North appeared from the kitchen holding a take out cup filled with what Jack could only presume was his normal morning order.

"Thanks North, means a lot, it's going to be a long day…" Jack vibrated as he felt the heat of the coffee pass into his hands, smiling at North as he turned to go back out of the café he saw some of the regulars walking down the street, also on the way to the café to get their normal orders, which clearly North had already prepared. Whilst placing his headphones back in Jack turned the corner and continued on his way to work. He took a sip off the coffee and as always it reminded him of this time of year. He would always take a taxi to work in the summer, it seemed strange but Jack hated the heat and would much rather get an air conditioned ride to his air conditioned building. Yet when autumn and winter came around, he would always walk to work, taking in the weather and the surrounding whilst listening to his best playlist.

By the time Jack had reached work he had finished his coffee and would place it in the bin just outside of his work building, today was a day the same as others, nothing was different. It never was in Jacks life, he had it all planned out, he didn't aspire for adventure or anything more. So as he entered the now heated building he pulled his pass out of his rucksack and slung it around his neck, he was 5 minutes early but saw a friend from his class waiting outside the room. "Hey Jamie!" Jack waved as he walked, Jamie turned, he had a round face with brown hair, obvious freckles and a permanent smile on his face.

"Ayup, we're always the early ones" Jamie indicated with his hands, how there was no-one else around them. "Although, I've heard we're getting a practical today, like a real one, going to the hospital and everything" As he spoke a few more people walked into the building, a Few from their course so Jamie smiled as he finished, making Jack turn and see the approaching people. He smiled politely but rarely spoke to anyone else in the class. Jamie was popular he was approachable and kind, everyone liked him. Jack was a quiet moody person, who occasionally made a sarcastic comment which gained him a few laughs, if he said it loud enough. Friends were not his main priority, although he day dreamed pretending to be Walter Mitty and traveling the world with friends. He knew it would never happen, but they were fond thoughts, he was happy with his current life. All seemed to be going well.

Soon the whole course arrived and finally the teacher appeared with a coffee and clipboard in hand. Speculation of the hospital trip had gotten round and immediately questions were asked, these 20 year olds soon turned into 8 year olds once more excited to go on a field trip. "Okay kiddies!" The teacher said in a patronising voice, " We're going to the Northland Hospital and spending the day as interns, to see if you have what it really takes, we will be based in the A & E unit. This means anything from a needle in a finger to a bone sticking out of a leg. You will be supervised by a higher Hospital authority at all times. You must not wander." After a serious introduction he moved back into his sarcastic voice "Now stay close or I'll make you hold my hand the whole way round!"

Jack found his teacher a funny guy but still never really spoke one on one with him. As they mounted the minibus outside Jack stuck his headphones back in, the only person he would talk to was Jamie and there was no way he would be lucky enough to sit next to him. He was cute, in your average white boy brown hair way. Yet Jack knew better than to mix work with pleasure, so continued to live his exiled life by ignoring the lovely blonde girl sat next to him reading her notes about individual A&E cases.

It was an hour ride to the hospital meaning an hour ride back, they would have 7 hours in the hospital before they had to head home for 5:00. As the bus pulled into a parking space, the doors were immediately wooshed open and a dozen medical students stampeded out. Buzzing with the new possibilities of the day, they were used to being cooped up like chickens. Jack was excited but he didn't particularly enjoy a bumpy bus journey to a new location where he would be constantly supervised. However he had to bare that for the experience he would gain. He knew it would help his studies in ways revision couldn't. Bounding through the automatic doors being careful of patients hobbling in and out the group of grown up children were handed white lab coats with badges on, stating their name and what they would be specialising in- Accident and Emergency department.

"Yes you get to keep the badges, you will all be excited to know!" Another patronising comment from the teacher, although everyone was secretly happy about the badges. Entering the accident and emergency centre, it didn't seem too busy to what Jack thought it would be. There was only enough people to match the new interns. Which worked perfectly, until Jack was paired with an elderly man complaining his hip had 'popped out' again. It was a quick fix and within 10 minutes Jack was waiting for another patient. He was hoping for a bit more action but it seemed like only minor injuries this Monday morning. Slowly each intern came back to collect another patient. After an hour had passed Jack had had 5 patients, consisting of two elderly, one small child with a sprained ankle and two teenagers with school boy injuries.

So Jack's attention tended to wander and he looked at the news, obviously only bad news was played at the hospital, who would want to see something positive in a hospital? Jack though sarcastically to himself. This time it was slightly more interesting, a couple of City's over a palace had been robbed, it was breaking news more interesting than his patient's stories. Another hour passed and more patients had come and gone. By now the criminal had been caught within 15 minutes and taken into custody, glad all the services were working properly Jack returned to his newest patient who coincidently had a sowing machine needle all the way through their finger. These always had stories behind them, this man had taken a sowing class to impress his new girlfriend, but it seemed it backfired and made her throw up. Hah. Jack had a silent chuckle to himself.

The lady supervising Jack clearly wasn't happy with the Job she had been given that day as she kept leaving for different sorts of breaks, taking longer than necessary, a cigarette break of 20 minutes seemed a bit extreme, but Jack didn't care, it only made him more efficient. Just as this patient left an emergency announcement was made. Urgent medical attention was needed to a newest patient, as Jack had the chance he seized it, pressing the buzzer, indicating that he was free a red light flashed up onto his monitor informing him of a gunshot wound to the shoulder. Hairs stood on the back of his neck, finally a turn of events! The bed was wheeled into his room and the curtain was closed, three people stood around him, Jack didn't get a clear view of anything yet. One doctor and two nurses stood around the patient, the nurses wired him up and gave him fluids, whilst the doctor cut his clothes away from the wound.

Just as Jack was about to get a clear look at the wound, the sound of thundering boots came down the hallway before a vicious swing pulled back the curtains. There before him stood a tall strong blonde haired woman, wearing combat clothes, with a pitch black dog beside her. "Get that dog out of here! This is an animal free zone!" As the nurse screeched at the woman a parrot landed on the curtains railing, it squawked back at her in a similar tone making the blonde woman laugh. As the nurse began to advance towards the woman and the dog, she waved her hands to shoe the parrot, but it wouldn't budge, the dog snarled, making it look like its native wolf side. She stepped back and glared at the woman. "They're staying and so am I, now patch him up quick so we can leave" The woman scowled commanding the already busy doctor.

Jack stood in shock, how was this possible, his morning had gone from bland to brilliantly insane. He was brought back to reality by the nurse barging past him, mumbling loudly about fetching security. That was when Jack finally got a good look at the patient. Wow. He's …

Gorgeous.

/ Thanks for reading, remember to leave a comment, follow and fave, feedback really helps ( thanks to all whom have previously reviewed it really encourages me to write more ~ until next time!/


	5. Chapter 5

Hurling down the road a jeep, beeping at every other car in its path, inside a wanted criminal passed out bleeding on the seat, his leather jacket removed and wrapped around his chest and shoulder to stem the bleeding. He mumbled occasionally whilst Astrid drove like crazy, "God why do you always leave me in the worse scenarios" She angrily muttered to herself. She drove with one hand on the wheel and one hand checking his pulse and trying to awaken Horrendous. Knowing she needed to get to the hospital, but surely it would be the first place the police look? So she continued out the city and into the next one, she followed the signs to the nearest hospital, it was risky but going to the closer hospital was even riskier. This way she wouldn't have to deal with any police questioning too soon.

Erratically driving into the hospital car park, she pulled up immediately outside sliding the limp body out of the car and shouting for help, within ten seconds a group of medics surrounded Horrendous pulling his body onto a bed and wheeling him I quickly through the doors. Astrid closed the car door as the parrot flew out and the dog jumped to her side. She ran in heavily stomping her boots as she went. She followed the flow of nurses taking over from the medics and calling for a doctor to help Horrendous and his ever worsening condition. It wasn't the bullet wound itself, but the blood loss that was the problem, Astrid was well aware of this, the problem being that it would take a lot longer for him to heal up. If the bullet wound was fresh, Astrid could've easily removed the bullet and patched him up. Yet this was Horrendous a notorious criminal, clearly nothing was ever the easy route.

The choice of moving a city further on didn't help his condition either, but it would definitely come in handy later on when it came to a quick escape with no questions asked. They hurried down a corridor, she saw the signs heading to the emergency department. Well this should wake up some people, the elderly, whom seemed to cover the whole hospital watched on in horror as the blacked out motor cyclist was pushed past and an extremely bold looking female, covered in tribal tattoos stormed down the corridor with a parrot on her shoulder and a shadow black dog stalking by her side. It really wasn't something you saw every day, even in a hospital. Astrid thought some of them might have a heart attack just from looking at her, well, thought and hoped. They looked like they could use some excitement in their boring old lives.

The doors flew open as the bed was forced through into A&E, he was sent through with a nurse quickly sending the alert out, and a number appeared above flashing, telling them which room was free. They headed straight down the corridor once more, Astrid swiftly followed a few paces back, she was they weren't rooms at all, but curtains, stood in awe she look around at the pale blue room, so very dull. The curtain had been pulled around Horrendous, she could no longer see him. A Nurse grabbed her by the shoulder, making her jump and grab her arm in return, putting her in a position that could've easily broken the nurse's arm. As Astrid turned to see it was an innocent nurse she released on account of the high pitched "Ow!" Rudely Astrid stared at the nurse, whom was now rubbing her arm, trying to get the pain to release, she waited a moment for any more comments before turning back around. But once again getting tapped on the shoulder. "Excuse me ma'am but I cannot permit animals being in the hospital…" her eyes pointed to the dog. Astrid noticed her parrot, Stormfly was no longer upon her shoulder. When suddenly as though a distraction she flew in over the nurse and began to land on her, flapping her wings in her face. Giving Astrid the chance to march toward the closed curtain and swiftly open it.

Seeing Horrendous lying still unconscious on the bed she looked angrily at the doctor and surrounding nurses. . "Get that dog out of here! This is an animal free zone!" The nurse screeched. Stormfly landed on the railing above, clearly the nurse had run away. Stormfly made a squawking noise similar to the tone of the nurse making Astrid laugh. As the nurse began to advance towards the Astrid, she waved her hands to shoe the parrot, but it wouldn't budge, the dog snarled, making it look like the savage wolf it could be. She stepped back and glared at the Astrid, who glared straight back. "They're staying and so am I, now patch him up quick so we can leave."

The nurse lowered her gaze and stumbled past another worker, who Astrid had only just noticed. She muttered about security under her breath whilst giving Astrid and the continuous snarling dog a wide birth. Closing the curtain behind her she too could be heard clip clopping down the hallway in her tiny heels. Looking back at the worker she saw he was an intern, aka a push around. She saw he was stood in front of two chairs, she knew it was at least going to be an hour before any nurses or doctors left Horrendous alone. "Move." She commanded the intern. He shuffled forward slightly giving her space to move to the chairs. She sat on the one closest to the desk, the doctor's chair, whilst the dog hopped onto the second chair facing the bed, giving it a clear view of his owner. He whined a little. "He's gonna' be alright Toothless" Astrid whispered to the hairy beast who sat on the chair with his ears flopped to the side in sadness.

Stormfly stood on the railing still, as a lookout almost, in case police or more nurses arrived looking like they might cause trouble. The doctor had matched his blood and sent off for a drip packet of it, to replace the blood he had lost, his shirt had now been removed and his custom leather jacket was lying on the floor covered in blood. A nurse tried to pick it up, presumably too wash it, "Give it here." Astrid demanded, she held out her hand impatiently, the nurse was clearly weary of her and handing the jacket by stretching her hand out as far as possible. Like she was feeding a wild animal, her hand retreated as soon has the jacket was snatched from her hand. Astrid placed the bloody garment on her lap, covering herself in more blood. The blood was rushed in by a nurse and attached to the vein in Horrendous's arm. As this was happening the doctor was performing a minor surgery pulling the bullet out of his shoulder. The sound of metal on a dish showed that it had been removed and the wound was free to heal. The doctor and nurses took a final look at his heart pressure and blood pressure before leaving to tend too other emergency's.

The way they left, without any worries it was clear he would recover quickly. This left Astrid, an intern, a dog and a parrot with Horrendous's unconscious body. The intern was grabbing bandages from the cupboard and walking over to clean and bandage his would straight after the doctor had left. He wiped away any blood and lay a patch of cover over the hole before wrapping the bandage around his shoulder. He began to get a sling out when Astrid spoke up on Horrendous's behalf "Don't bother giving him one of those, he won't use it… Jack" She had seen his name tag, it made her seem to know everything. It scared Jack slightly but he nodded his head and quickly checked his vitals before returning to his standing position. Astrid could clearly see him looking at the dog and the parrot, he seemed more intrigued than scared.

Jack watched the animals in awe, how was this even happening? He wondered how on earth he had ended up in this situation. Slowly Astrid pulled out a packet of sunflower seeds and shared them with the parrot whom immediately flew down onto her shoulder. This made the dog, Jack presumed called toothless, look expectantly at Astrid. "Sorry boy, I've got nothing for you." Jack remembered he had packed a few biscuits for his lunch, well his left over ones. He bent down and reached under the desk, he pulled out the packet and grabbed a single biscuit. He offered it to the dog with an outstretched arm. Toothless lifted his head slowly and sniffed the offering before bearing his teeth and grabbing it from Jacks hand, narrowly missing his fingers. After the biscuit disappeared into the dog, it jumped down off the chair, still standing at just over Jacks knee height, the dog licked Jacks fingers which had previously held the biscuit. Jack jumped but his fingers remained by his side once he realised the dogs intentions.

"He likes you, that's rare. How long till he can leave?" She looked towards the bed once again.

Jack shifted nervously "Urm, I don't know, maybe in a few hours, they'll want to question him and have the police brought in."

"Well when will he be awake?" Astrid was now twitching, she had to get him out of here before the police arrived.

"In an hour or so, we've given him morphine and tranquilizer" Jack was surprised how quickly he had picked up the information from working in the Hospital for only a few hours.

"So, when do you get your break?" Astrid spoke frankly to Jack, He was unsure whether she was flirting with him or not… It certainly didn't seem like the time or place to be doing so.

"Urm I don't, I leave in a few hours though, I have to go back to my class." Trying to subtly make it seem like he really wasn't interested and he would be getting a break anytime soon, especially not one for her to come and join him on. Astrid knew that Jack would've thought she was asking him out but she was really wondering when she would be able to remove Horrendous from the situation. This was not good, the police would be here in less than an hour, she would have to make him leave as soon as he was stirring awake.

Astrid stood up and walked over to the patient whilst Jack was busy giving Toothless some fuss and gaining all of his attention as a distraction method. She pulled out the fluid tube, which was feeding him the morphine and tranquilizer, just a little bit so it was unnoticeable but wasn't entering Horrendous's systems. The fluid dripped onto the bed, wetting it, she pulled the covers up over the spillage so Jack wouldn't see. It looked as though she was tucking him into bed, inconspicuous.

Jack turned from petting the dog to see Astrid looking like she was caring for Horrendous. It seemed unlike her, although Jack had only known her for the half an hour they had uncomfortably spent together, she did not seem like the caring type. He knew he was going to have to keep a close eye on her for any funny business. So he pulled up a chair and sat beside the dog, so he could comfortably see everyone and everything in the room, whilst doing one of his favourite activities, stroking a dog. He was secretly very happy to have a furry companion whom he could feed his remaining biscuits too and give all his attention too. Since the fun part of his day had been and gone, he was now trusted to look after the patient, which he also didn't mind, since he was a magnificent specimen.

Astrid had sat back on her chair by now and gave Jack a funny look as she had a smile plastered on his face from looking and feeding the hound. Clearly having a small bond going on she whistled for Stormfly to fly down as she did she pulled out the seeds once more and began to share them again. "So you got any animals at home?" She was awful at making small talk but the silence was uncomfortable and she clearly disliked that as well. Just as Jack began too reply he opened his mouth and a deep groan came out. This wasn't Jacks voice? Instantly both of their heads snapped over to look at the previously unconscious Horrendous who had now moved his head from one side of the pillow, clearly the owner of the deep groan that over threw Jacks petit voice. He was waking up.

 **/ Remember to review follow and fave! Cya in a few weeks/**


	6. Chapter 6

"Horrendous? Horrendous!" Astrid flew over to the bed as quickly as Stormfly, his eyes began to flutter open and he groaned as he shuffled. "Careful, careful" Astrid cooed.

"I should fetch a doctor" Jacks tiny voice poked up again, all heads turned towards him. Astrid's glare shoved his confidence back, "I.. um.. I need to report his status."

"Like hell you do! You, stay in that chair, Toothless! Guard!" Astrid commanded making it clear who was in charge at this point. Suddenly Toothless stood from his sitting and polite petting position and his tale went stiff, his nose pointed and teeth slightly bared. It was almost as if the creature didn't want to be warning Jack. However, he obeyed and stood on guard of Jack making sure he didn't move an inch. Jack was scared, unsure of what to do in the situation, he was a simple intern trying to learn, he didn't want to get involved in any illegal doings.

Horrendous began to sit up on his elbows, slowly he shook his hair and adjusted his eyes to the light, it was then the pain struck him and he fell back onto the bed, it was limited because of the morphine but it was still bad. His bandages were tied expertly but the first thing he looked for was toothless. He drooped his hand down the side of the bed and gave a faint whistle. Immediately the dog dropped all sense of guarding and ran straight over to his friend and intently licked his palm. This seemed to perk horrendous up and as Jack relaxed into his chair he looked toward the bed. Horrendous sat straight up and winced slightly at the pain before looking towards the small boy sagging in the chair directly opposite him.

"Who the fuck is that?" He pointed his chin toward Jack whilst never breaking eye contact.

"not important, come on we've got to get out of here, NOW" Astrid began pulling him out of bed, shirtless she handed him his blooded Jacket. After he was climbing out of bed slowly she peaked around the blue curtain and saw no one yet heard in the distance slight heels, it could be that bitchy nurse again. She couldn't risk it, Horrendous was too slow. She turned sharply and narrowed her view to Jack, who seemed to be observing Horrendous, he was putting on his jacket over his bare skin… observing or drooling?

"You. Where's the nearest fire exit?" Jack shot a quick glance at Astrid before registering what she had just asked.

"Err.. To the left corner as you come out of this room." Astrid peered out of the curtain and looked too her left to see a glowing green sign, at least he was truthful. Horrendous staggered over to Jack and looked down on him. Jack swallowed, anxiety welled up in his chest, something painful was about to happen he could feel it. For some reason Jack felt slightly aroused by the tension in the room between him and this gorgeous rugged patient.

"Did you fix me up?" Horrendous's rough voice seemed to make Jack unbelievably nervous.

"Err.. Not, not on my self, I mean own, not on my own." Horrendous placed a unstable hand on Jacks shoulder.

"Well thanks anyway" He seemed a bit drugged up and unaware of what urgency his friend was in. "Soo Astrid, babe, where's the Deed at? Went through a looooot of trouble getting that!" he almost fell walking towards her.

"Horrendous, shut up , you idiot now he knows!" Astrid continued to Glare at Jack as if he was the notorious Deed thief. Yes Jack knew exactly what they had done now, with the continuous news reporting ,how could anyone miss it. He began to stare with his mouth open as he came to the sudden realisation that these two had pulled off one of the biggest crimes of the decade, and the reason he was shot and why they were trying to escape so quickly.

"You're… You're the thief's!" Jack almost screeched, could his day get any more interesting he wondered, whilst watching Astrid put Horrendous's arm over her shoulder. The curtain was pulled back and Astrid removed Horrendous and all animals from the 'room' and headed towards the exit. Horrendous pushed off Astrid like a 3 year old who didn't want to be held and began to move on his own and head towards the door stumbling but mainly stable, Astrid allowed him to go on his own/ She turned to see Jack beginning to get up out of his chair, she knew exactly what he was going to do. She had to take him with them. As Toothless and Stormfly headed out the room Astrid reached back and grabbed Jack by his skinny bicep and pulled him towards the exit, the sound of his shoes dragging along the floor could be heard three corridors down. Jack stumbled backwards and fell into Astrid, she didn't miss a beat as she dragged him out of the already open exit door. He went to open his mouth to shout for help but no sound came out. What was he supposed to do? As Astrid closed the door, leaving no clues Jack turned and attempted to push her off him. "Get Off me!" He demanded.

"Too late medic man, you're on our road until we can dump you somewhere" Astrid continued to drag him until she caught up with Horrendous and found Toothless guiding him towards the car, still parked in the emergency parking. She pulled Keys out of her pocket and opened the car just as Horrendous fell onto the door in exhaustion. Jack was still trying to draw attention to himself shouting profanities at Astrid before she covered his mouth with her hand and threw him into the car beside a sleeping Horrendous whom had only just managed to make it to the back seats. Locking the door behind Jack, Astrid strode round to the other side to open the driver's door and found Toothless sitting in the front with a grin on his face. She smiled, started the car and drove.

Jack continued to scream at her, "What are you doing? Where are we going!? Why have you kidnapped me!" It woke a dozy Horrendous up from a limited nap, making him lift up and wobbly finger to Jacks lips with a drugged

"Shhhzzzhhh" Coming out before he flopped back onto the car seats and slept. Jack demanded to know what was being done with him, and it was then, a few moments out of the hospital car park and into a layby Astrid pulled over turned around and spoke so softly it was intimidating.

"Jack, you have two choices, you either calm the fuck down and I can answer some of your questions or you can keep screaming at me and I'll tie you up and gag you so tight you can't breathe. Now unless you're into that shit, I'd shut the fuck up."

Jack swallowed, he nodded silently at Astrid, he felt his heart pounding, it was the beginning of a panic attack, he could feel it rising in his chest. Not here, he couldn't seem more weak than he already does. He had to distract himself. What could he do, he knew breathing techniques wouldn't work in this situation. Jack decided to make a list on his phone, of course! His phone! Shuffling about Jack scrambled for his phone but he felt no lumps in his pockets, of course, he left it in the draw at work, however he did find the almost pack of empty biscuits. Of course. There were only crumbs and broken bits left now, but he poured them into his hand and reached his arm over to the happily sitting dog who's nose perked up at the scent of the treats before licking the crumbs off Jacks fingers in a flash. He then continued to affectionately lick Jacks palm. This caused Jacks thoughts to trail off onto how this dog had been treated, it seemed obedient but constantly starving, he was unsure as to how it was treated, could they afford to feed it, did they use him to fight? He just didn't know. Luckily these thoughts took his mind off the rising anxiety. He was rather content with the appreciation of a dog until Astrid spoke up once more.

"Look, I'm not going to say sorry, but I will say I regret getting you involved. You seem like a nice lad, Toothless sure as hell likes you and I'm not about to question him. I'll drop you off half way to the next service station. I can't make you stay quiet but it would be appreciated."

Jack nodded silently once again and his thoughts trailed back to his life. He enjoyed it and all but… he'd just never felt excitement like this before it was thrilling, enjoyable once he realised his life wasn't in imminent danger. He sat and wondered back to all the moments he classed as enjoyable in his life but it seemed the highest ranker was to sit at home and do his Netflix marathons. He did really need to get out more and this so far, was one hell of a Christmas dinner story. Astrid decided the silence was too eerily and connected her phone to the stereo in the car and blasted out a pretty reckless Album, Jack recognised it and sang along in his head. He noticed that at some point Astrid had wound down the window for Toothless to stick his head out and enjoy the wind. Maybe they weren't so bad to him. Half an hour into the Journey traffic struck causing a 20mph continuous flow and Horrendous woke up, A lot less fazed than before , he groaned again, causing Jack to tighten inside before looking his way. When a sudden blur of black fur catapulted its way over the chairs and onto Horrendous, sitting on his flat chest with a lop sided tongue sticking out of its mouth.

Horrendous smiled and began to stroke the dog lovingly before gently pushing him off onto the seat next to him, it was when he placed his hand down on top of someone else's he turned to see the white haired skin and bones which sat beside him. "Got another piece of arm candy have we Astrid?" He grinned at his own joke whilst Jack looked down, it took him a moment to get the joke but now he wash blushing, contrasting highly with his pure white hair.

"Really? I save you, AGAIN, and the first thing you ask me is if the runt is my newest piece?" Horrendous could see Astrid grinning straight back at him in the rear view mirror, Jack remembered that Horrendous's hand was still on top of his and blushed harder whilst removing his hand, however the lingering moment made Jack take a swift glance at Horrendous who was now fully looking at him. If his self-esteem wasn't so low he would believe he was checking him out. Luckily for Jack Horrendous took back his gaze when rubbing his eyes so he was now fully responsive.

"So if he's not yours, does that mean he's mine?" Horrendous smirked this time, Jack wasn't sure if it was menacing or flirty, it unnerved him. Astrid pulled the car to a stop, the traffic was officially choc a block.

"Well if you want him, I didn't know you swung that way Mr. Horrendous!" Astrid turned and looked at him, she laughed whilst turning her face away to pet Stormfly whom was messing about on top of the rear view mirror, occasionally checking herself out.

"There are plenty of things you don't know about me Astrid, plenty" Horrendous resumed his gazing look at Jack, he was noticing all his small features, like his little rosy cheeks, his innocence and the fleck of his iris's that shone when he looked up. Jack, however, was completely unsure of what was happening. Was this handsome criminal gay? Or were they flirting with each other? Or just generally joking? The thoughts swarmed his head until he blurted out accidently.

"I'd like to know some things" his voice was just above the music, his small comment made Horrendous laugh a throaty laugh.

"Would you now?" his eyes narrowed with a mischievous grin.

"I would like to know where, where we're going." Trying to make himself sound firm, but failing horribly, Jack shied away once more.

"Well so would I! Hey Astrid, where are we going? It better be a drive through, and soon." Jack liked this 'Horrendous' more and more from every word that he produced.

"Hey backseat driver, shut up! We're not going anywhere anytime soon, but the runt is getting kicked out as soon as we reach a service" She sounded serious, Jack had a longing to stay, it was strange, he didn't know these people, so far they hadn't treated him the best, but there was something that made him want to stay.

"Awh, don't kick the runt out, I was beginning to like him and his little attitude" The way Horrendous spoke sent shivers through Jacks spine, he was yet to know if he liked the feeling or not, was it his words or his intimidating looks?

"He wants to go, I don't plan to go down for kidnapping forever" The reply was sarcastic and curt, ending Horrendous's train of thought. Jack was so confused, another problem, he thought, I'm overthinking one of the biggest situations of my life. So Jack took a risk and once again, couldn't stop himself from blurting it out.

"I want to stay!"


	7. Chapter 7

The car went silent, all that could be heard was the slight sounds of music, playing from the stereo. How were they supposed to respond, of course Jack had made the stupid decision, why did I say that? He thought to himself, what an idiot he couldn't stay with these notorious criminals, he was just a boy, beginning his life and he would only keep them back. Stop! He couldn't think about going on the run with these people, they're bad people, he didn't need that in his life... or did he?

"Well it's certainly not a kidnapping if he wants to stay" Horrendous continued with his joking tone, even after the awkward silence. He smiled at Jack, it was impossible to describe him through Jacks eyes, he was rough and dangerous one moment and a playing puppy the next. His demeanour following the style of his dog, or was it the other way around? Unsure Jack continued to study him, acting like a dog was never a bad thing, after all Jack thought they were the purest creatures on earth.

"Him? Stay? With us? Haha!" Astrid laughed, clearly at what she took as a joke, Jack didn't see an improvement on her attitude towards him. But he felt the same back at her, he had done nothing too her yet but cause her a possibly bit of inconvenience in her plan of escape. Not that the whole being a wanted criminal did that anyway... Showing her disregard for Jack she continued to laugh her fake laugh until Horrendous interrupted again.

"Hey, if he wants to stay who am I to stop him? Anyway why don't we get some food first and have a nice chat about this?" At the mention of food Toothless's ears pricked up as his tail began to wag viciously. "See? Toothless agrees, so it's got to happen" Horrendous turned and smiled at his companion before pointing to the junction turning off the motorway. Astrid put on her indicator, although seemingly concerned as to what Horrendous was thinking, he was in charge, and after all, although she wasn't involved in the crime, she was the getaway vehicle in the great escape. She was very sure that no-one had noticed her car or the escape because there had been no news about the car and no police chases, yet. Still Horrendous was in charge and he always gets what he wants, as she well knows. So if he wants food and this newbie, then he will certainly get him.

As the car turns off the motorway the roundabout gave an option of 4 exits, services, a few miles to the closest town,back onto the motorway or to turn around. "Services it is, KFC or Maccy D's?" Astrid queried as she circled around the roundabout, Horrendous shook his head. He was in perfect shape, obviously that didn't come from popping into fast food restaurants whenever he felt like it. However his answer didn't entirely scream healthy diet.

"No, lets pop into the nearest town, I don't fancy fast food anymore" Jack thought how Horrendous seemed to get whatever he wanted from whom ever he wanted. No-one would question him, just obey. Had Jack conformed to his ways yet, he pondered as Astrid pulled yet another pouty face.

"Well we certainly can't go into a restaurant looking like you do! " She showed defiance but never the less took the second exit and headed down the country lanes. "So what do you want?" Astrid seemed to like a plan, whilst Horrendous was more of a 'wing it' kind of man. Jack was observing and analysing each of their movements and words. He was good at this, it calmed him down, kept him focused yet distracted.

"I could if I wanted too, I could have it for free if I wanted as well" He smirked and Astrid scowled.

"Don't you think you've done enough criminal activities for a day? I mean you kind of pulled off one of the biggest crimes of the decade, got shot, stole a hospital boy and now you want to, essentially, rob a restaurant!" Although trying to put on a harsh attitude Astrid's tone came of impressed and almost proud. With another huge smile on his face Horrendous shook his head and laughed lightly,

"Well then, I guess I could settle for a café of some sort I do fancy some cake"

Astrid was now laughing as well, "Then I guess we're off to get cake ya big puff, hard core criminal my ass, 'I do fancy some cake!' my god anyone would think you bat for the other team." Astrid mimicked Horrendous and made jokes, but none of them effected him. However on her last remark he did turn to an absent minded Jack and winked. Jack, whom had just gone back to his pale self from the last blushing session had turned crimson within a matter of moments. This gorgeous man continued to confuse Jack on most things, including his sexuality, although that was the last of his worries for now. So Jack forced himself back into analysing their conversations. He felt like Sherlock. God he shouldn't have binge watched now.

The friendship seemed strong, as did the compulsion for cake, it was strange how Horrendous presented himself, it made Jack feel comfortable, he was true to himself and didn't give a damn what others thought. Making Jack like him more and more, Astrid on the other hand was not Jacks kind of person, she was rude and inconsistent. It make him uncomfortable how she was oblivious to feelings and others emotions. he was too fragile for any of this, why did he speak up at all? He could be back with his group by now, talking about their experiences throughout the day, a nice easy life... But oh how boring it seems compared to, even now as they're simply driving into the local town, the exciting and dangerous life that there two notorious criminals lead.

Jack was simply amazed at how they could blend back into normal life after committing the many crimes they had, and after Horrendous's serious injury! There was no complaints from him , it was in the past and therefore they moved on, Jack had wondered what it was like to live without such anxiety and worry even about the smallest things. In his case, forgetting to bring out and extra fork at work or getting less than he expected on an exam but now... now there was so much to worry about he wasn't worrying at all. It was too much to even care about. He was focusing on the moment, much like everyone else in that car, it felt amazing, his adrenalin hadn't stopped since he first laid eyes on the gorgeous criminal.

Jack was lost In thought, but was awakened by a nudge on his shoulder, he looked up quickly with shock to see Horrendous tilting his head, making the comparison to his companion ever more so uncanny, clearly asking, with body language,if anything was wrong. Jack shook his head gently, and gave a faint smile. "So what do you want?" Jack was startled by the question and Horrendous's deep voice.

"what do you mean?" Jack was scared, was he interrogating him? Jack himself didn't know what he wanted, How could he phrase that without looking like an idiot, does he think i'm in it for the money? Jack worried violently he began to shake, but before his worried could overcome him, Horrendous spoke again.

"I mean, what do you want to eat!" Fortunately Horrendous didn't notice the state Jack had got himself into over the simplest of questions, miscommunication at its finest. A wave of relief spread through Jacks body like a cold flannel on his head. The shaking didn't cease immediately but it was barely noticeable and Jacks expression relaxed as he thought about whether he was hungry. He didn't feel it, but he knew he was, a lunch of biscuits that was half eaten by a dog wasn't enough to keep his energy high for this kind of day.

" I'm not sure... but if were going for cake, I have a preference for lemon" LEMON? LEMON! What an idiot! Jack screamed at himself, why on earth would he say that? To Horrendous, notorious criminal, hot, smooth and possibly gay guy. Wow could he be anymore of a child. Probably.

"Good choice, I might have to join you on that one. " Jack couldn't believe those words had come out of Horrendous's mouth. He seemed so calm about it, not over thinking it at all. Maybe Astrid was right, hard core dangerous criminal? He really didn't act like it. Jack had to stop over thinking things, it was his downfall creating more and more problems for himself. Just try and act normal, keep the conversation going. But it was then the tension thickened, Horrendous suddenly became rigid, and Astrid slowed the car down. Jack could hear it, the only thing that struck the tinest bit of worry, a police siren, it was coming closer, but from what direction? Both kept there cool but Jack was looking out of every window trying to source it out, was it coming for them, did it know about Jack? He could get arrested!

Suddenly the bright red and blue lights flashed all around the car and within a few seconds it was gone, simply passing. There was a possibility it was them it was searching for, but it will remain unknown. As soon as it passed the tension was dropped. Astrid began speeding a little once more, but it had made her aware and therefore, more careful, something Jack didn't expect. They had seemed so fearless, so untouched but he knew that the last thing they wanted was to be caught.

Astrid Coughed, before joining the previous conversation, " You too should get it on, clearly you have so much in common with your gay cake fantasies" The way she spoke made Jack begin to believe she was slightly Jealous, maybe she had a 'thing' or a fling with Horrendous? But he decided not to jump to conclusions. "Anyway since you're both so hungry for cake I know a place, its a chill little town, we should be alright, nothing eventful happens around here, well not yet anyway" She spoke with a little relief and attitude in her voice, and with a slight smirk as she added the last few words. It was now that Jack decided to look out the window once more. He noted the most recent sign post coming up explaining where they are heading.

"Oh no!" Jack unintentionally spoke aloud his hands clasped over his mouth.

"What?" Astrid and Horrendous both replied in union.

"I live here."

With all of Jacks pondering and worrying he didn't seem to notice which town they were pulling into... his own.

/ Sorry its a short one but I wanted to get it posted, i'm so tired Sorry if its a bit boring I swear it will get better soon! I'm just never free anymore but if it keeps getting a bit of attention i'll keep it going, thank you for the reviews so far! /


End file.
